Warrior Generator!
by Ice Feather Falling
Summary: Well, guess you just stumbled upon this story, dying for a character or OC's or something. COME ALL AND GENERATE WARRIORS!
1. GENERATOR 1

**Dear Random Readers,**

 **I am bored, I want to update, but I don't want to at the same time. So I read one of these that was really cool (if you want to read it it's in the 'followed stories' part on my profile.**

 **SO I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE! qUicK NOtE: There will be like a bunch of these on this story so like have fun ;)**

Birth Month (Prefix)

January- Frost

February- Cold

March - Pool

April - Rain

May - Breeze

June- Storm

July - Blaze

August - Shadow

September - Night

October - Moon

November- Petal

December- Tooth

The Day you were born! (Suffix)

(1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th)- Water

(5th, 6th, 7th, 8th)- Cloud

(9th, 10th, 11th, 12th)- Tooth

(13th, 14th)- Breeze

(15th, 16th, 17th, 18th)- Blaze

(19th, 20th, 21st) - Claw

(22nd, 23rd) - Ear or Tail

(24th, 25th, 26th)- Pelt

(26th, 27th, 28th, 29th) -Dust

(30th, 31st) - Dapple

Other (Because Aliens) - Foam

What Did you get? I'm not going to tell you what I got because then you would know my birthday... 0.0

Review your warrior-medicine cat below! I want to know what you got!


	2. GENERATOR 2 (More stuff included!)

**And another one *fire dabs***

 **So this one is going to be a lot more, like appearance as well. Don't blame me if you get a name like Firebolt and your description is a black furred green eyed cat.**

 **SOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO...**

Favorite Color! (Prefix)

Red- Russet

Orange- Wind

Yellow- Fire

Green- Gold

Turquoise- Rainbow

Blue- Earth

Indigo/Dark Blue- Grass

Purple- Wish

Pink- Wet

Gold- Dew

Silver- Petal

Black- Shadow

White- Sun

Gray- Moon

Rainbow- Holly

Other- Flame

Favorite Holiday (Suffix) 

Eid- Fall

Christmas- Dust

Easter- Claw

Hanukkah- Splash

Valentine's Day- Breeze

Thanksgiving- Frost

Independence Day- Fur

Veterans day- Tooth

April Fool's Day- Heart

 **Ok, now descriptions!**

Favorite Leader (Description)

Firestar- Black tabby with gray ears

Bluestar- White tabby with ginger patches

Pinestar- Russet colored tabby with white paws and belly

Sunstar- All black sleek furred cat

Thunder- Powerful, Golden colored cat

Blackstar- All white cat

Tall Shadow- White cat with black speckles with black tail and ears

Raggedstar- Dark brown cat with russet paws

Brokenstar- Light gray tabby with white paws

Tigerstar- Blue-gray furred tabby with white ear tip

Crookedstar- Silver, sleek furred tabby with white speckles

Tallstar- Dark gray tabby with black paws and ears.

Leopardstar- Golden colored tabby with brown and black spots

Mistystar- Calico cat with white underbelly, and white paws.

Wind Runner- Tortoiseshell, ginger, and white

Onestar- Tortoiseshell gray, black, and silver tabby

Other- Gold tabby with russet ear tips.

 **wHAt bE YoUR pOsiTIon? (Status)**

 **Choose a number from 1-10.**

1- Warrior

2- Queen

3- Warrior

4- Medicine Cat

5- Deputy

6- Warrior

7- Queen

8- Warrior

9- Medicine Cat

10- Leader

 **CLAN!**

(Pick a gemstone)

Amethyst- Thunderclan

Pearl- Riverclan

Emerald- Shadowclan

Ruby- Windclan

Sapphire- Thunderclan

Topaz- Riverclan

Moonstone- Skyclan

Patriot- Shadowclan

Diamond- Windclan

Garnet- Shadownclan

Other- Skyclan

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU GET!?  
** LEAVE REVIEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU GOT! For this one, I got Rainbowfall, White cat with black speckles with black tail and ears , Medicine Cat, Riverclan. Eh.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. TRIBE CAT! GENERATOR 3!

**Welcome to another WARRIOR GENERATOR! This one is going to (hopefully) give you a Tribe Cat.**

Birth Month: (First part of name/ nickname)

January: Rain

February: Hail

March: Thunder

April: Storm

May: Echo

June: Sun

July: Light

August: Dew

September: Bounce

October: Hop

November: Leap 

December: Snowflake

 **So I've never done this before and I came up with this by myself. Follow instructions closely...**

You are going to pick the season you are born in. Since seasons come on numbered days, just go with this chart right here.

(December, January, February) - Winter

(March, April, May) - Spring

(June, July, August) - Summer

(September, October, November) - Autumn

 **Find the season that goes with your month.**

 _ **Winter:**_

Keep in mind the word you have for the first part of the name.

Pick a number from 1-3.

 **1\. _ that falls from sky**

 **2\. _ that falls from clouds**

 **3\. _ that covers ground**

Put your first word and the words following the number you picked together, and that is your tribe name!

 _ **Spring:**_

Keep in mind the first part of the name you previously got.

Pick a number from 1-3.

 **1._ that's carried on the wind**

 **2\. _ that booms loudly**

 **3\. _ on the gently wind**

Put your first word and the words following the number you picked together, and that is your tribe name!

 _ **Summer:**_

Keep in mind the first part of the name you previously got.

Pick a number from 1-3.

 **1._that shines in the day**

 **2._that shines brightly**

 **3\. _that bounces off water**

Put your first word and the words following the number you picked together, and that is your tribe name!

 _ **Autumn:**_

Keep in mind the first part of the name you previously got.

Pick a number from 1-3.

 **1\. _ of running rabbit**

 **2\. _ that reaches the clouds**

 **3\. _ that reaches the moon**

Put your first word and the words following the number you picked together, and that is your tribe name!

 **That was so hard to do. But I did it! And I think this might be the first Tribe Cat generator on fanfiction! I may be wrong though. YOU BETTER ENJOY IT TOOK A LONG TIME!**

 **Lolz, review and tell me your tribe cat. If you want to, tell me who they look like (in your imagination) I got Snowflake that falls from Sky.**

 **Lolz bye! i like saying lolz.**


	4. GENERATOR 4- AND ANOTHER ONE!

**Dear myself, welcome back to life! I'm sorry everyone who's been waiting for this to get updated... I am so sorry. Let's just say, Middle School Drama, Friendship problems, and all the stuff you could want. (Sarcasm)**

 **Anywho, Icefeather is back in black!**

 **Yeah, that was weird. Icefeather is silver. OHHH... I did not mean to make that sound racist... let's move on.**

So. Let's start at the very beginning... yo name!

Pick a number (1-10)

 **1.** Snow

 **2.** Wind

 **3.** Sun

 **4.** Moon

 **5.** Leaf

 **6.** Diamond

 **7.** Tiger

 **8.** Blaze

 **9.** Dapple

 **10.** Thorn

Now pick a tree!

 **Oak-** Oak

 **Willow-** Tail

 **Acacia-** Claw

 **Spruce-** Dust

 **Christmas Tree-** Tooth

 **Evergreen-** Fall

 **Cedar-** Rise

 **Birch-** Patch

 **Redwood-** Wish

Now put them together! There you go. Happy Birthday!

Oh... but no... that's not all!

Your favorite super edition Warriors Book (For your description) I'm pretty sure these are the names of the books. Forgive me if I am wrong.

 _Crookedstar's Promise-_ Sleek furred, silver cat with dark green eyes and dark gray splashes

 _Yellowfang's Secret-_ Black furred, yellow eyed cat.

 _Tallstar's Revenge-_ Blue pelted cat with stormy gray eyes.

 _Firestar's Quest-_ Lithe, ginger cat with green eyes

 _Bluestar's Prophecy-_ All white cat with dark blue eyes

 _Skyclan's Destiny-_ Golden colored cat with yellow eyes.

 **K, I'm bored now. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

 **Please review. It helps me out with life.**


	5. RAINBOWCLAN GENERATOR! GENERATOR 5!

**Ladies and Gentlemen.**

 **Get ready.**

 **Sit back.**

 **Here is your Rainbowclan generator! (Background info: The clan of gorgeousness, glitter, and no UGLINESS!)**

 **(Uglyclan coming soon)**

Oh, hi! I'm Rainbowsparkleshine. You must be new here. *peers closer* You don't look like a kit... Well, I need to decide if you're staying here or going to *shudders* UGLYCLAN!

Hmm... you seem to be alright. Let's name you then. You're definitely not as gorgeous as I am, but I'll see what I can do for you.

 **Pick an Ice Cream Flavor: (First of three parts of your name)**

Chocolate: Gorgeous

Strawberry: Pink

Vanilla: Cream

Bananna: Flutter

Mint: Mermaid

Pistachio: Ruby

Orange: Sunfire

Cookies and Cream: Oreo

Blueberry: Sky

 **Now, pick a weather. (Second of three parts of name)**

Sunny: Sparkle

Rainy: Glimmer

Cloudy: Hope

Tornado: Fire

Hurricane: Petalstorm

Rainbow: RAINBOW

Snow: Shimmer

Blizzard: Fabulous

Tsunami: Oceanbreeze

 **Lastly, pick a color: (Third and final part of name)**

Red: Flame

Orange: Sun

Yellow: Forever

Green: Blast

Blue: Love

Indigo: Sky

Purple: Storm

Pink: Fire

Black: Coffee

White: Crystal

Silver: Mist

Rainbow: RAINBOW

* * *

Oh, it's me, Rainbowsparkleshine again. *Flips non-existent hair* But who grows tired of me?!

So, let's see... yes! I am a genius! That is the perfect name. Not as good as mine, but *hair flip* good enough *snobbily*.

Wait.

Don't go! You're not fabulous if you don't know what rank you are, silly Rainbowclan suspicious member!

 **Pick a number, 1-10 (Add kit for kit to end of name, paw for apprentice, star for leader, e.t.c. If you get warrior, keep your name the way it is)**

1\. Kit

2\. Leader

3\. Warrior

4\. Kit

5\. Apprentice

6\. Warrior

7\. Warrior

8\. Deputy

9\. Med cat

10\. Warrior

 **That's the end of my generator, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the _fabulousness_ of it all *wink wink* **


End file.
